Me Gustas
by Aya-senpai
Summary: [By: Aya] Es muy duro amar a alguien y que este esté sentado a tu lado, y tu sabiendo perfectamente que nunca podrás alcanzar su corazón...o eso crees. Encuentro en cubierta, pocas palabras, demasiados sentimientos. ·LuNa·
1. Nami Me Gustas

**Hola! Veo que aun no ncionan las barras de separacion TT saves? ayer estava mirandome al espejo y me fije en algo... ES IMPOSSIBLE VERSE EL PERFIL DE UNO MISMO! increible, verdad? seh, me da ravilla, io quiero ver mi perfil TT xD bueno, que empiece el fic! LuNa, o intento de ello xD**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**ME GUSTAS**

_By: Igarashi Aya_

Capítulo único.

El sol salía en el oriente y la pieza comenzaba a iluminarse. Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana del camarote, dando directamente hacia el rostro de la joven pelirroja de abordo. Era temprano. No quería despertarse, aquella noche no había dormido muy bien. Últimamente algo le inquietaba y le quitaba le sueño.

-Es tan… hermoso…-dijo, pensando en voz alta. Al fin abrió los ojos, se vistió y se fue a cubierta. Por lo visto, todos sus camaradas dormían aun. Incluso "él".

"_Me gustan tus ojos,_

_Me gusta tu boca, me aloca,_

_Me aloca el roce de tu piel,_

_Tu presente, tu ayer,_

_Me gustas, me gusta todo_

_Me gusta todo de ti."_

-"Tus ojos me vuelven loca…"-pensó la chica, sonrojándose levemente-"Esos ojos negros en el cual me gustaría estar siempre, ellos son quienes iluminan mi vida… que mas quisiera que nunca ninguno de ellos se cerrara, pues sin ellos vivo en la oscuridad… Se que tu no me quieres, ni siquiera se si has conocido nunca el amor verdadero… Aun así no puedo evitarlo, cada roce de tu piel me hace sentir completamente feliz. Solo el hecho de sentirte cerca, de escucharte decir mi nombre me eriza la piel, lo eres todo para mí, todo de ti me enloquece, todo me gusta de ti."

"_Me gustan tus manos_

_Cuando te saludo y tiemblo,_

_Tiemblo de nervios,_

_De pensar que pudiera tocar tu alma,_

_Me gusta tu alma_

_Tu alma me gusta, me gustas…"_

"Cada día de mi vida, al verte salir de tu camarote, con esa extraña olor de mar que haces, digno del futuro rey de los piratas, con esa maravillosa sonrisa tuya que nunca parece apagarse, con el saludo cálido que tú siempre me das. Solo Robin lo sabe, solo ella sabe que estoy enamorada de ti, siempre te amaré, aunque a mi me da igual, no me importa, lo sepan todos o solo nosotras, tu cercanía me hace temblar y ponerme extremadamente nerviosa, algo que solo yo puedo notar, me da vergüenza, pero solo es una forma de demostrar lo que siento por ti…"

"_Me gusta amanecer pensando_

_En que me quieres_

_Y soñar eso es ya,_

_El mayor de mis placeres,_

_Me gusta todo,_

_Me gusta todo de ti…"_

"Aquellas noches cuando estas herido, pasándolo mal por cualquier cosa, que no estás junto a mi, pienso en nosotros, pienso en ti, en los momentos que vivimos juntos… pero al mismo tiempo separados. Tú… tú has sido la única persona que ha tomado el control de mi mente y te has apoderado de mis recuerdos… ya no soy yo, sino tu en mi… Antes pensaba que era complicado, y que no valía la pena, pero ahora no lo encuentro estúpido… aunque puede que tu no me ames, me gusta, ese sentimiento me hace sentir… bien. Ni siquiera hacer mapas, lo que más me gusta me hace sentir tan llena como mirarte a ti, ya que ellos no son capaces de regalarme sonrisas como las que tu me das, las que tanto admiro…"

_Me gusta tu estilo medio despistado,_

_Pecado, pecado sería soñar,_

_También poder tocar tu cuerpo,_

_De cuerpo y alma como me gustas…_

_Me gustas…_

"Fui una idiota, no lo quise reconocer hasta que yo misma me hice perder las esperanzas, pero ahora se, ahora se lo mucho que me haces falta, todo lo que yo te necesito, de lo importante que eres para mí y estoy feliz por eso, pero triste y destrozada por la otra, alegre de tenerte a mi lado, de que me consideres tu amiga, hundida porqué no me consideras nada mas…"

"_Me gusta amanecer pensando,_

_En que me quieres_

_Y soñarte eso es ya_

_El mayor de mis placeres, _

_Me gusta todo,_

_Todo me gusta de ti…"_

"Eres mi placer prohibido, tu llenas todo vacío en mi corazón, espero que algún día sea mas que eso, pero lo único que me incomoda es no poder decirlo, quisiera gritarlo a los cuatro vientos… TE AMO… No lo puedo evitar, tomaste el control total de todo mi ser y de mis acciones, aun se siente un tanto extraño, no logro acostumbrarme pero me gusta…"

"_Me gusta amanecer pensando_

_En que me quieres_

_Y que soñarte eso es ya_

_El mayor de mis placeres,_

_Me gusta todo,_

_Todo me gusta de ti."_

No tardó en oír unos débiles pasos detrás de sí, se levantó levemente para ver quien era, para ver con asombro que era él… su capitán, el chico que hacía ya tiempo que la tenía angustiada.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, Luffy?

-Mmmh…-hizo el moreno, como pensándolo-Nada, simplemente me apetecía verte.

-…-¿Cómo reaccionar a eso?

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?-dijo, con un sonrisa de aquellas que solo él sabía hacer, sin vergüenza.

-C… claro-dijo Nami, levemente sonrojada.

Le amaba. Definitivamente y sin dudas… "LO AMO…".

**FIN**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola de nuevo! Seh, la cancion es de... emm... esperad, que miro como se llama el cantante que no me acuerdo xD ya esta, es de MARIO GUERRERO y se llama ME GUSTAS (si, Izumi, NO es Erreway xD que se que lo piensas!) Aunque si queria hacerlo con alguna de Erreway... TT**

**Bueno¿que les pareció? es algo tristillo, aunque veo un "no se que" que creo casi imposible que Nami piense eso, pero porfa, compasión, que es el primer que ago LuNa o intento TT buehh REVIEWS PLIS!**

**besos!**

**Aya-chan!**

**Konoha's Fan!**


	2. Luffy Será Porqué Te Quiero

**Hola! Seh, por culpa de eli kyouyama me teneis aqui continuando este fic (ehh pero no aré mas contis xD que quiero hacer los 50 principales xD) así que, eli, te dejo aqui con los pensmientos de Luffy xD**

**Por cierto, al final me ize una foto de mi perfil en el espejo...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**ME GUSTAS**

_By: Igarashi Aya_

Vale, no era capítulo único…

El sol salía en el oriente y la pieza comenzaba a iluminarse. Los rayos de este entraban por la ventana del camarote, dando directamente al rostro de aquel joven moreno de abordo. Era temprano. No quería despertarse, aquella noche no había dormido muy bien. Últimamente algo le inquietaba y le quitaba el sueño.

"_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,_

_Será porque te quiero…"_

-"¿Porqué tiene que ser tan gritona?"-se preguntó el capitán, con una sonrisa triste en sus labios, una sonrisa que sus camaradas pocas veces habían visto en él-"aun así no puedo evitarlo…"

"_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,_

_Será porqué te quiero…"_

Puede. "¿La quiero?" Esa era la pregunta que recorría en su mente sin descanso alguno des del día que conoció a la que sería su navegante.

"_Me levando en la mañana,_

_Me asomo en la ventana,_

_Te busco en esa esquina…_

_¿Dónde estás?"_

Probablemente la pelirroja ya se había levantado y estaría en cubierta. Últimamente se levantaba justo cuando salía el sol, y por lo que había deducido iba a cubierta, mirando el cielo… ¿Por qué? Algo le pasaba… Ah… Nami… nunca pensó que le llegaría a traer tantas preocupaciones… Pero era tan… bonita…

"_Apareces tan divina, _

_Hay tanta adrenalina_

_En mi cuerpo _

_Que no puedo respirar."_

Quería salir a cubierta, con ella… uff… le daba tanta flojera… aparte de vergüenza… esos ojos, sus ojos, los que le habían cegado des del primer momento, aquel brillo en ellos, el brillo, a veces enojado… aunque solo con verle feliz un solo instante valía, solo con verla sonreír le enloquecía…

"_Cuando paso_

_Y te veo en la ventana_

_Sale el sol,_

_Se ilumina mi mañana,_

_Cada día esperando una señal_

_Chico tímido,_

_Solo tienes que hablar"_

¿De que demonios conocía él esa melodía?.¿Por qué le venía ahora a la cabeza? Bueno, no importa… Nunca le había pasado ese sentimiento… ¿Qué era?... ¿Atracción?... ¿Amistad?... ¿Amor?... Vaya, por dios… esos pensamientos eran más típicos del cocinero que de él…

"_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,_

_Será porqué te quiero…"_

"La quiero…" Sí, después de todo la quería, después de que ella solo le viera como un amigo, después de que sabía que probablemente moriría sin decírselo, como sabía que no tendría valor, que nunca llegaría aquel valor que en distintas situaciones tenía, ese sentimiento que gracias a él había ganado tantas luchas y batallas… pero que esa no podría ganarla. Su oponente era más fuerte que él.

"_Cuando salgo a la vereda_

_No te dejas alcanzar_

_Y te busco, no te encuentro_

_¿Dónde estas?"_

Nami… tan cerca y tan lejos… más de lo que querría… aunque… a todo eso debía mirarle la parte buena… ¡claro, él siempre hacía eso! La parte buena… ¿la buena? Supongo que seria que aunque no estuvieran juntos como pareja, eran amigos, y en ese modo él estaba seguro que sí le quería… supongo que eso se considera "parte buena".

"_Como loco estoy viviendo,_

_Eres mi sueño despierto,_

_Que me ahoga_

_Y no me deja respirar…"_

Nunca antes nada le había preocupado tanto como eso, siempre había sido un niño despreocupado, pero no ahora, no sabía que tuviera una parte así en su interior, algo cuando miraba a Nami le venía a la cabeza… No eran cosas malas, pero decirlas en voz alta le daba demasiada vergüenza…

"_Cuando paso_

_Y te veo en la ventana_

_Sale el sol_

_Se ilumina mi mañana_

_Cada día esperando una señal_

_Chico tímido_

_Solo tienes que hablar."_

Cómo le apetecía verla… aunque solo fuera un segundo, un simple instante de ver su rostro, que sólo fuera para él, que aunque fuera por poco tiempo… que entrara por la puerta… ah… tenía que reconocerlo…

-Luffy… ¿Estás dormido?-se oyó la voz de Usopp.

-Eh… sí.

"_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,_

_Será porqué te quiero…"_

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó el narigudo- No acostumbras a despertarte tan temprano.

-Eh… No, nada, iré fuera un rato.-contestó.

"_Me levanto en la mañana_

_Me asomo a la ventana_

_Te busco en esa esquina,_

_¿Dónde estás?"_

Haciendo el menor ruido posible, salió del camarote de los chicos, dirección a fuera, puede que encontrase a la navegante… Con pasos silenciosos subió las escaleras de cubierta. Nami estaba allí, de espaldas a él, mirando al mar con la vista fija y relajada, pensativa, aunque con un toque de preocupación.

"_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,_

_Será porqué te quiero…"_

-¿Qué haces ahí tan temprano?-preguntó Nami. Luffy se fijó que tenía las mejillas algo ruborizadas.

-Mmmh…-hizo el moreno como pensándolo-Nada, simplemente me apetecía verte.

-…-no dijo nada.

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?-dijo con una sonrisa que solo él sabía hacer.

-C…claro…-le contestó ella, con nervios en la voz.

"_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,_

_Será porqué te quiero…"_

La amaba. Definitivamente y sin dudas… "LA AMO…"

**AHORA SÍ, FIN.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Seh, es tan o mas cutre que el otro...**

**bueno, eso si, gracias a eli, que se molestó a dejar un review en este patetico fanfic, y a Halane, que des de ahora la considero mi supervisora editorail de mis fanfics xD asi que, muchas gracias a las dos n-n**

**Por cierto, (y dale con eso!) la cancion es de... ERREWAY! (seh, Izumi, esa sí) y se llama SERÁ PORQUÉ TE QUIERO (ayss,... ¿no era obvio? xD)**

**besos!**

**Aya-chan!**

**Konoha's Fan!**


End file.
